Traditionally, a law enforcement officers or combat personnel may carry a handheld firearm in a holster that is positioned in a concealed location on the body of the user. Additionally, individuals possessing a concealed carry weapon (CCW) permit may carry a handheld firearm in public if the handheld firearm is carried in a concealed manner on the body of the user, such as in a holster. Commonly, the holster is tucked inside the waistband of the user's clothing and secured by a connecting clip to an article of the user's clothing, such as a belt.
In recent years, in addition to a handheld firearm, most law enforcement officers, combat personnel and individuals possessing CCW permits also need to be able carry a handheld portable communication device, such as a cellular telephone or personal digital assistant (PDA). The portable communication device is traditionally carried in a case that is separate from the holster and that is also secured to an article of the user's clothing by a connecting clip.
As such, it is necessary for a law enforcement officer, combat personnel or individual possessing a CCW permit to carry both a handheld firearm holster and a cellular telephone case secured to their waistband. Carrying multiple devices is cumbersome. Additionally, due to the connecting clips it is not physically possible to position both the handheld firearm holster and the cellular telephone case in a location on the user that would be considered optimum for the handheld devices.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an apparatus capable of containing multiple handheld devices, such as a handheld firearm and a cellular telephone, and capable of being secured to a user by a common connecting clip.